Wily's Secret Life
by Chaosrunepownage
Summary: Most thought jealousy was what drove Wily insane. Nobody can fully analyze Zero as data. There's a connection. Takes place before/during classic Megaman. I don't own the characters besides Elizabeth.


Wily's Secret Life

Dr. Albert Wily. Everyone knows and fears that name. People had always assumed that jealousy had driven the brilliant scientist to insanity. The story goes far deeper than anyone ever expected.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

The budding scientist stood next to his wife in a hospital delivery room, and in her arms, their baby girl. Unlike most babies, she already had a full head of gold-blonde hair.

"What should we name her, Al?"

"Does Elizabeth sound nice?"

"After the Queen of England? Of course that's beautiful!"

Many years later, the girl proved to be just as brilliant as her father. She loved science just as much, and proved to be a wonderful help in creating inventions. It was due to her Asperger's Syndrome that she was able to live entirely outside of the box. She also proved to be a tomboy, always preferring salamanders to dolls and red to pink.

"So dad, what's our next project?"

"I think I have a great idea… You know your "Kitty" toy?"

"Yeah, the robot cat you got me when I was three!"

"Why not we make it more realistic?"

"That sounds like fun!"

This one project is what sparked Wily's interest in advanced robotics. Working together, they created a feline robot that unless someone pulled off its synthetic fur, they'd think it was real.

"Wow, this is so cool!"

"I couldn't do it without your brilliant ideas."

"Yeah, but you deserve the credit on this one dad!"

"Oh Elizabeth, you're so funny and modest sometimes."

"I know, but this was your idea. Hey, maybe people who can't have cats should have these!"

"Yet another great idea."

"Hehehe! Thanks!"

Years later, Wily would meet up with another brilliant scientist, Dr. Thomas Light. Unfortunately, his marriage was beginning to crumble. Elizabeth was fifteen by now, and she still wanted to do nothing more than help out. Light was concerned, since she was so young that she might get hurt by the prototypes.

"Come on Dr. Light! I'm the one that helped father on the advanced pet robots! Why can't I help you with humanoids?"

"They're much more dangerous than pets, Elizabeth."

"Oh really? How? I have my second-degree black belt in Tae-Kwon-Do! I can handle myself!"

"No Elizabeth, I don't want you hurt."

"Fine, be a fuddy-duddy! See if I care!"

Wily was beginning to snap. His wife was setting up the divorce, Dr. Light wasn't giving him credit on the humanoid prototypes and worst of all, Light wasn't letting Elizabeth help on the simplest of things that she could clearly handle.

One month later, the divorce was final. The court took away Elizabeth from her father, ruling that he was "too unstable for a safe relationship."

"Dad, I don't want to leave you!"

"I know… I must do what the law tells me, Elizabeth."

"Then I'll give you something to remember me by."

Elizabeth handed a lock of her golden hair to Wily. It was four feet long since Elizabeth loved her ridiculously long hair that grew all the way down to her knees. She also gave him a triangular sapphire, deep blue like her innocent eyes.

"When I'm eighteen, I'm going to leave mom and stay with you!"

"You really don't need to…"

"She's a lot meaner than you!"

They cried as Elizabeth was pulled by the wrist out of the courthouse. Lack of credit, a harsh divorce and now his daughter taken away took a toll on Wily. Only weeks later, Elizabeth's type one diabetes went out of control. She fell into a diabetic coma and died.

"WHY?" Wily cried out, "PEOPLE DON'T DIE FROM DIABETES ANYMORE!"

Wily demanded answers on why his beloved blonde died. Technology had advanced so far! Nobody should have died from diabetes, even type one, anymore! Frustrated from a lack of answers, he hacked into the government's database. There he found something more haunting than he could ever dream.

"Elizabeth Wily… Terminated…? By suspicion that she might go insane like her father, Albert Wily…? No… This can't be… The government I supported… Terminated MY daughter…!"

Letting out a howl of rage, Wily swore revenge. _They must PAY for this! THEY MUST PAY!_ The grey-haired doctor demanded vigilante justice for his daughter's murder.

Several "Wily Wars" later, the man with the crazy moustache decided to begin his greatest project. The Super Robot that had power beyond comprehension.

-Flashback-

"I wanna be a secwet agent daddy!" The little toddler looked up gleefully.

"You'll need a codename."

"Can I be Zewo?"

"That's a nice choice, Agent Zero."

-End of flashback-

Super Robot Zero. Long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and powerful spirit, armed with astonishing martial arts skill. The final touches: a triangular blue sapphire and the lock of hair.

"Elizabeth… I give you another chance… Another life… To help the one you love so dearly… To show the world… And Dr. Light… Just what you can do!"

The red robot's stunning blue eyes opened, and it smiled.


End file.
